Gotham City: The Beginning (2020)
Gotham City: The Beginning is a spin-off film, released in November 17th, 2020 after ''Zac Snyder ''directed his biggest hit The Batman: Shadow Of The Bat (2019). This movie, chronologically, takes place more than 20 years before The Batman (2015 film) when Bruce is 12-13 years old. The movie is directed by ''Chris Terrio and written by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, the famous writers who started Batman. The movie will not follow the comics, but it will reference to relationships being created such as Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle and Gordon and Bullock. Cast * Ben McKenzie as Detective James Gordon * David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne * Donal Logue as Detective Harvey Bullock * Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle * Jada Pinkett Smith as Fish Mooney * Chris Hemsworth as Vincent Falcone * Frank Grillo as Richard Sionis * Erin Richards as Barbara Kean * Russell Crowe as Alfred Pennyworth * Tequan Richmond as Officer Crispus Allen * Paige Hurd as Detective Renee Montoya * Mason Cook as Garfield Lynns * Henry Cavill as Salvatore Maroni * Cole Vallis as Tommy Elliot * Bill Murray as Commissioner Gillian Loeb * TBA as Joe Chill * TBA's as Martha and Thomas Wayne * William Shatner as Mario Pepper Plot Gotham City is not a city anymore; it has been going down with crime boss, Vincent Falcone, leading the "Second Roman Empire" crime master before Carmine Falcone and an on war with Richard Sionis, Black Mask's past father. One detective, James Gordon, and his partner, Harvey Bullock, witness the death of the Wayne's, taking young Bruce Wayne. Witness the origins of the infamous city. Witness the origins of villains such as Firefly, Carmine Falcone, and Penguin. Witness Gotham's first war starting at Thomas and Martha Wayne's death. Movie Length 2 hours, 45 minutes, 24 seconds Story The movie begins with the skyline of Gotham City being shown on the screen. It goes to a rooftop scene, where a young girl named Selina Kyle is dressed up in a black suit, jumping from building to building. She jumps down the low rooftop and walks in the sidewalks. She steals a man's bottle of milk; "Hey lady, come back here!" She outruns the man and climbs up the walls with her cat claws. She seems to be a girl who lost her parents and lives in the ruthless streets of Gotham and needs food. She feeds her cat milk, as she lives in Crime Alley. Bruce Wayne and his parents come as Joe Chill shoots Thomas and Martha Wayne. Kyle is watching as this happens, revealing she was there during Bruce's hard time. Bruce touches their body blood; "MOMMMMMYY!! NOOOOOO!!!!!" Selina feels sympathy on Bruce. She goes back on a rooftop to think how horribly "the kid must feel". Everyone is attracted by Bruce's loud scream, attracting the Gotham City Police Department. Young Detective James Gordon comes in with other cops such as Renee Montoya and Harvey Bullock. They look at the body, covering it with a GCPD wrap-up bag. The prints have picked up in the alleyway, as the cops take the bodies to the Gotham PD morgue. Bullock says, "Gordon, this can't be happening." "What is it, partner?" "It's... it's Martha and Thomas Wayne!" Gordon becomes shocked, having the cops not at first know it was the famous Waynes who got killed. Harvey Bullock is looking at the reports; "Jesus Christ, what kind of sicko will kill the famous Waynes in this city? It is slowly falling apart, Jim, and you know it. That kid right there (points at Bruce) saw the whole thing." Gordon walks to Bruce, who is weeping over their death. "My name is James Gordon. Detective of the GCPD." "My..." "Look son, don't be afraid. I know how it feels to lose someone important to you. I promise to you; I will find the man who did this to you." Bruce cries and Gordon hugs him. He asks what the man looks like and Bruce describes him as Caucasian and had manic eyes. Gordon takes Bruce to the Gotham department of the police and puts a coat around him. The movie signs "''Gotham City: The Beginning", as it shows thunder. Detective Gordon goes home, seeing that his home is a penthouse in a royal hotel in New Gotham (when it was very clean). Barbara Kean, a beautiful young woman who is Gordon's girlfriend, comes in the door; "Hey, honey." "Come in, Barbara, please." They drink hot cocoa and Gordon says, "Anyways, Barbara, I promised Bruce Wayne---" "Wait, the trust fund baby billionaire, son of Thomas and Martha Wayne?" "Yes... they died." Barbara is shocked to hear that and Gordon says, "I promised their son that I will find the killer." "Well, James, are you actually going to keep that promise? This Bruce Wayne sounds like he is in pain." Things leads into another, as they begin to make out on the couch and undress themselves. Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's butler, sees Bruce on his bed; "A tad tidy eh, Master Bruce? Would you like anything to drink? I'd suggest milk, juice, or water?" "I'm perfectly fine." Alfred sits down next to Bruce. "Bruce, I know you are sad. I miss them too. I had to bury them. I have buried many Wayne's in my old ages. I have buried John Wayne even before your father." Alfred hugs Bruce. Fish Mooney, a hotheaded gangster boss and nightclub owner with powerful connections to the crime mobs such as Vincent Falcone and Richard Sionis and street smarts, is sitting on her desk in the nightclub owner. As strippers are auditioning for a membership, Detective Bullock comes in for a drink with Detective Gordon. Harvey seems to know Fish; "Well hello, Harvey. What brings you here on this fine night?" "Just getting a drink. Oh yeah, meet my new partner, Jim Gordon." Gordon attempts to shake Fish's hand, but she regrets because she is revealed to be "not nice". She says, "Look at you. So dashing and daring. I see the look in your eyes." Gordon is looking at her. She has crazy spiky hair with a lot of lip stick on her lips. James says, "Look, Ms. Mooney---" "Well look at someone who actually has manners. These damn people on the streets always call me Fish! Those sons of bitches." "Look, you know who Thomas and Martha Wayne are?" "Of course, (shrugs her head rudely to Gordon) you think I'm deaf? You think I didn't hear the kid crying about 500 yards away from my club? It was pretty loud." "Hey, don't say that. Bruce Wayne is a good kid. I need your help with finding the killer. I learned from Bullock that you have street smarts (Bullock nods to James)." "Well of course I do. You're 30 years. I'm 46. I have more experience than you do." Gordon sighs along with Bullock. Mooney continues, "What does the man look like?" "He is Caucasian and has red and crazy eyes as the boy says." "I'll keep you updated then." Oswald Cobblepot, a psychotic nervous criminal (who was bullied younger because of his shy attitude, short stature, and his walk like a penguin), sells weapons to Vincent Falcone. Falcone says, "Uh, you are very valuable, Cobblepot. Is this like my Fall Season present (laughs)?" "Yes... yes it certainly is, Mr. Falcone." They begin talking about how Martha and Thomas Wayne died the other night. Cobblepot gives him a bazooka. Vincent sends his brutes to beat up Cobblepot. Cobblepot, with his "lucky" umbrella, gets tortured by being punched several times and thrown out of the diner. He has a hard time getting up. In Bruce and Alfred's limousine, Alfred opens the door and shows Bruce to Smelting Central Academy, the school Bruce is attending to be a "normal kid like you were before" as Alfred stated. Bruce says, "Alfred, is this really necessary? I'm 13." "Yes, you're 13 years old. You're in 8th grade now, Master Bruce." "I don't think I should really do this. Home-schooling is just as effective to our education, I can show you the data." "You need to be educated around your age." Bruce gets out of the car. Alfred and him are slowly complaining. Bruce is somewhat afraid of something. "Hop on, Master Bruce. You're going to school." Bruce looks at school and their uniforms. "Why?" "Because it is school, Master Wayne." "I always found this... found this... found this kind of childish." "You're going to bloody school, even if you don't bloody like it." Alfred gives him his backpack and Bruce enters. A guy stares at him, someone from the same age. He tells his gang; "Let's go, guys." Salvatore Maroni, the second most powerful crime boss in all of Gotham (before Vincent Falcone and his "Empire" of mobsters) and a good friend and in a dealership with Falcone, is having dinner with Fish Mooney. Mooney offers Maroni a partnership to take down Richard Sionis. They begin in the talks; "Yeah, I know Fish. What is your rule of life?" "I can answer this quickly; respect!" Mooney continues, "Tell Falcone; that if he wants help from this motherfucker to blow up to bits, then he needs to give me a promotion." "What kind of promotion boss?" "I need him to set something up for me first." Harvey Bullock is outside his apartment smoking and drinking wine. He becomes drunk and Gordon arrives; "You alright?" "Yeah (grunts), a couple of beers can help a man out." Bullock tells James that Fish Mooney and her men have discovered a man who is Caucasian like how Bruce Wayne described the Waynes' killer. His name is Mario Pepper and he lives in a dirty apartment complex. Gordon knocks on the door and there is a daughter and a mother who is abused by Mario verbally with words. "Mario Pepper, we need to talk." "I've done nothing." "Then it'll be a pleasant talk." Gordon drinks tea with Pepper and blindly interrogates him by asking where he was a couple of nights ago "at approximately 10PM". Mario lies and covers his actions with the help of his wife. When the thug comes closer to Gordon, he flips the table and escapes through the windows, having Harvey and James chase him through the small buildings. Gordon points a gun, "Stop or I'll shoot!" Mario Pepper shoots back and grabs a knife while running through a Vietnamese diner. Mario Pepper surprise attacks Gordon with a bat and pulls out a knife after punching Gordon. His knife is close to Gordon's eye right when Harvey shoots his stomach. Gordon yells, "Thanks!" Harvey nods as he is still kind of drunk. Bullock helps Gordon get up. He is bleeding in his right leg, so Bullock puts a plant stem and carves the blood out of his right leg, draining the blood. "Thanks, Harvey, really appreciate the help, partner." "Hey, that's my job, Gordon." "My leg is really screwed the hell up right now." "Jim, this isn't right......." "YOU SHOULD BE PROUD THAT YOU KILLED THE WAYNE KILLER, HARVEY!! We killed that bastard who destroyed the Wayne Industries." "No, Jim... This is different.